


Untitled (22)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [22]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Episode s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor discovers a mocking reminder, buried deep in his transcendental pockets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (22)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr to celebrate Valentine’s Day: candy hearts / broken hearts. I was supposed to pick one or the other… but I went with both... 
> 
> ...sorry!

* * *

 

The TARDIS was silent. The Doctor tinkered below the console, alone with his thoughts: a dangerous place to be these days; a place full of self-loathing, regrets, and two very broken hearts.

Rummaging through his jacket for his hyper-spanner, his fingers brushed against an object buried amidst the hodgepodge that filled his transcendental pockets: a small candy heart, the last of a package he and Rose had shared with hooting laughter and tongue-touched grins, a mocking celebration of Valentine’s Day. One heart tucked away, never delivered, saved for a special occasion.

“LOVE YOU”

He crushed the taunting words to powder.

* * *

 

 


End file.
